The journey to Beth
by alittlebee
Summary: After becoming pregnant by her boyfriends best friend Quinn's world turns upside down. Puck is desperate to be a good dad to their baby, but Quinn isn't sure. They face a rollercoaster ride over the next few months and their relationship gets tested to the max when Santana tries to break them up.
1. Chapter 1

**This is set from Hairography in S1 onwards. So Quinn is currently living with Finn and everything that has happened so far in S1 has happened, but I will change the rest into my own. (I don't own Glee etc... Just my FanFiction) **

"Mom?"

"What now Noah, can't you see I'm busy?" A short, dark haired woman says annoyed as she tides away the dinner plates.

"Mom, I really need to talk to you. Like really need to talk to you."

Puck's Mom turns around and looks at him with a worried look. She can tell by the way he's stood against the counter, head down with his hands in his pockets that something is bothering him.

"Okay." She says reassuringly. "What's wrong?"

"Please don't be mad at me this was never meant to happen and I'm sorry!" He says in a rush.

"Noah just tell me!"

He lifts his head to look at his Mom with tear filled eyes. "I got Quinn pregnant."

There is silence as Puck's Mom sits down on a dining room chair with a shocked look upon her face.

"I'm so so sorry Mom!" His voice wobbles as he tries to hold back the tears worried he has disappointed his Mom.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU NOAH YOUR A CHI..."

"What's going on?" A young girl wonders into the house from the back yard and sits herself on a chair opposite her mom.

"Olivia please can you go to your room."

"What, why? I wanna know what's going on. Why are you yelling at him?"

"Olivia please just go to your room I need to talk to your brother."

"Fine." A sulky 9 year old stamps up the stairs to her room. Half way up she turns around and says "You know I can still hear you guys talking from up here." She gives a cheeky small smile and carries on up the stairs.

Puck's mom turns to him, he is stood with his head down again trying to hide the fact he's been crying.

"We'll talk about this later when your sisters in bed. I need time to process this news, so go do your homework."

Puck turns around and walks up to his room silently.

XXXXXXX

"Hey Quinn, wait up." Puck sprints down the hallway to Quinn's locker.

"Hi"

"I saw the way you were checking me out in Glee Club, and don't deny it you know it's the truth." He says in a jokey way. Quinn blushes a little bit and looks at him speechless wondering how he has caught her out as she thought she was being discreet

"Your crazy. So anyways what did you want?"

"Move in with me."

"I'm sorry what did you just say?" Quinn says completely shocked at what Puck has just said.

"Look this is our baby I want to prove to you that I can be a good dad. I don't want to be a dead beat I don't roll that way. I know your still mad at me for this whole sexting Santana thing but, honestly I don't care about her I care about you and our daughter. I'm willing to change my ways for you Quinn."

Quinn looks from Puck down to the ground in shock, she is quiet for a moment. "Puck I...I can't live with you."

"Why not? Because your pretending Finn is the father? Quinn, eventually it will come out that he's not the father and what the hell has he done for you? At least I'm trying! I've even been looking for a job."

"Puck sshh people will hear. What about your mom? I can't just move in with you what will your mom say? For a start I'm not even Jewish that kinda makes things awkward."

"She already knows, and she said you could move in."

"You told her? Puck what if she tells other people and the word gets out your the father? I'm not ready for that, in fact I don't think I'll ever be ready for that."

"Babe, calm down. She promised not to tell. She knows how much you and this baby mean to me she said she'd support us. Yes she's upset this is happening while we are still in school and what not but, I love you Quinn and I want us to be together."

XXXXXXXXXXXX


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2. This is quite a short chapter as the next one will be quite long.**

"I'm done with you. I'm done with all of you!" Finn yells as he kicks over a chair and storms out of the choir room.

Puck looks at Quinn and she turns around to look at him with tears falling down her face. He walks over to her and hugs her tightly without saying a word.

The bell rings and everyone in Glee club leaves in silence. Quinn and Puck still stand hugging, Quinn looks up at Puck and gives a small smile while wiping her tears away before leaving the room and walking down the corridor.

XXXXX

Quinn is sat on a bench in the school corridor looking upset by the earlier events when Rachel walks up.

"I'm so sorry. I fully understand if you want to beat me up. If you can, Just try to avoid my nose."

Quinn looks up at Rachel "I'm not mad at you, all you did was what I wasn't brave enough to do, tell the truth."

Rachel slowly sits down next to Quinn and looks at her "I was selfish when I told him. I wanted to break you two up so he would want to be with me."

"And now neither of us have him. I have hurt so many people." A tear falls down Quinn's cheek "Can you go now? I just really want to be alone." Quinn wipes the tear away as Rachel leaves. After a minute she looks up from the ground to see Puck's figure leaning against the wall next to her.

"Hey" he says as he sits next to her "look, I know you're upset now, but I think this is a good thing. I wanna be with you. We can be a family"

"That is really sweet." She wonders for a second if she will regret what she is about to say to him "But I'm gonna do this on my own. I honestly can't handle any more stress in my life right now. I know you don't understand it, but please respect it." Quinn quickly stands up from the bench and walks to the girls bathroom leaving Puck looking a little upset.

XXXXXXXXXXXX


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey girl where have you been all weekend? You didn't reply to my texts and how come you didn't come to Glee practice last week?"

"Hi Mercedes. I'm sorry I was busy getting all my stuff from Finn's, and I kinda couldn't face going to Glee." Quinn replies getting books out of her locker.

"Yeah I heard he kicked you out. Are you okay?"

"Hardly surprising considering I slept with his best friend and lied to him about being a father. But, I'm fine thank you and thanks for all your support it means a lot."

"I'm always here if you need to talk. Where are you living now?"

"Thanks. Um, I, I moved into a motel for a few nights."

"Quinn, how can you afford that? You can't stay there forever."

"It's fine honestly. I still have enough money in my account from my allowance to last a while."

"I don't mean to put you down but you do realise that money won't last much longer right?" Mercedes says in a sympathetic voice.

"I know." Quinn begins to well up. "I just don't know what to do." Mercedes hugs Quinn "Puck has said I can live with him but I'm really not sure about that. He's a great guy and he's trying so hard with all of this, but I don't want him or anyone else to think I'm using him just because I've been caught out by all my stupid lies."

Mercedes pulls away from the hug and looks at Quinn "He's your baby daddy, no one will think your using him and if they do screw them! Your Quinn Fabray right? Since when do you care what people think of you! And you know Puck really has changed since you got pregnant, everyone can tell he_ really_ cares about you."

Quinn smiles at Mercedes while wiping away her tears. "Thanks Mercedes, I think I might just know what to do now."

"No problem. See you later in Glee yeah?"

"Yeah." The two share a smile and Mercedes walks off into a class room as Quinn closes her locker and walks towards Pucks.

"Puck, can we talk?" Quinn says touching his arm to get his attention.

"Sure. Hey, did you not get my texts this weekend?"

"Yeah I got them. Sorry I was busy and just needed time to myself."

"I understand. So what did you wanna talk about?"

"Um, I've been thinking about what you said, and if the offer is still up for me to come live with you for a bit then I'd really appreciate that."

"Of course you can still live with me!" Puck says smiling.

"Thank you."

"So could meet in the parking lot after school and I can follow you to go collect your stuff and you can move in tonight."

"Yeah sounds good to me." Quinn looks at Puck and the two end up looking into each others eyes for a while before Quinn looks away first "I should get going to class... And you probably should too."

"Ok I'll see you later." The two start to walk off in opposite directions slowly.

"Puck..." Puck turns to face her "Thank you" she whispers. The two smile at each other and Quinn turns away first continuing to walk to class.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

A red truck pulls up outside a small but beautiful looking house with lots of flowers in the front yard. Puck gets out of the truck and walks over to beetle that has just come to a stand still. Quinn gets out looking scared and nervous, she places her hand over her growing stomach and looks up at Puck.

"Are you okay? Is the baby okay?" He says with worry.

"She's fine."

"But your not? I can tell when something's bothering you Quinn."

"I'm just... I'm just a bit nervous that's all."

"Don't be. Everything will be okay trust me... Your worried about my Mom aren't you?"

"Yeah kinda."

"She'll be fine, and if she annoys you tell me and I'll tell her to back off, but she's not here tonight so you don't have to worry. She's working and Olivia is at a sleep over so it's just us... Soo, shall we get your stuff in?"

Quinn nods and grabs her bag, she goes to pick up a hodell before Puck yells "Woah what are you doing?"

"Just getting my things" she replies a bit confused.

"Hell no, let me get that."

"I think I can manage a bag Puck, it's not even that heavy."

"I read somewhere that pregnant chicks shouldn't lift things so gimmie that and go inside and chill. I got this."

Puck takes the hodell from Quinn and she walks up the path towards the house. Puck follows her and unlocks the door. Quinn steps in the door and looks around.

"This is the kitchen/ diner, over there is the family room and up the stairs is the bathroom." Puck says pointing out the different areas.

Quinn still looking around thinks how much smaller it is compared to her home, yet it feels much more homely and she can tell there is love in this house which she hasn't felt about a house before.

Puck goes to walk up the stairs and he nods his head to signal for Quinn to follow, she walks behind him and can't help but check him out as he walks up the stairs.

"So this is my room." Puck says as he opens the door. The pair walk in and Quinn looks around and smiles.

"Nice star wars sheets."

"You tell anyone about that and I'll deny it." They both laugh and Puck faces Quinn moving her hair away from her face, he bends his head down slowly and moves towards her she slowly moves in towards his face when suddenly her cell phone beeps into life.

They both move apart looking annoyed at the interruption. Quinn pulls her cell and looks at the caller ID.

"It's Mercedes I should probably get this."

"Sure, you can go downstairs if you want some privacy and I'll just empty a few draws for you and make some space in the closet."

"Thanks." She replies as she walks out of the room.

Puck falls onto his bed and listens as Quinn answers her cell. After a minute he gets back up and starts to clear out some of his stuff to make room for all the girly things that are about to take over his man space.

"Hey" Quinn whispers as she pushes the door around to see Puck led on his bed half asleep. She looks at the clock on the unit "Oh wow sorry I guess I got carried away talking with Mercedes I didn't even notice the time." She had been on the phone about an hour and Puck had managed to clear quite a bit out and even change the sheets on his bed. "You changed the sheets? You didn't have to I wouldn't have told anyone you know." She says in a teasing voice.

"Ha, I thought you might like clean sheets to sleep in, and I've cleared those 2 big draws over there and your free to use pretty much all of the closet now, it didn't really have that much in anyway."

Quinn looks a bit shocked as she looks over the bed and sees a camp bed folded up against the wall.

"Oh, I don't want to impose you can keep your bed I'm fine sleeping on a camp bed."

"Not a chance babe the bed is yours. Plus I'm pretty sure you wouldn't wanna sleep in the family room when the wind blows the tree in the back yard makes creepy shadows I wouldn't want you to be scared."

"Your not sleeping in here?"

"No I figured you'd want some privacy, but I mean if you want me to stay in here with you." He says in a flirtatious tone "then I will."

Quinn laughs and throws a pillow at him. "I should unpack."

"Yeah... I'll go fix us a drink what do you want? I think there's orange juice, coke, hot chocolate, water?"

"Orange juice would be great thank you." Puck grabs the pillow and runs out the door throwing it back at Quinn. She screams as it hits her on the head and then laughs.

Fifteen minutes later Puck walks back into the room holding two glasses of orange juice.

"Thanks" Quinn says as she holds out a hand to retrieve the glass.

"Anytime." Puck takes a seat next to Quinn on his bed and looks around "You've finished unpacking already?"

"Yeah. There really wasn't much to unpack, most of my stuff is still at my parents I just haven't had the guts to go back and get any of it."

"You still have a key right?"

"Yeah."

"And your parents go to church meetings on a friday still?"

"Yeah... How did you know that?"

"You told me the night I knocked you up."

"Right."

"So friday night we go and get your stuff."

"I dunno, what if they come back early and they catch us there?"

"They won't. But if they do I'll protect you from them."

"Thank you Puck!"

He puts his arm round her and pulls her close to his side "Shall we go out and grab some food?"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

They get back quite late and Quinn is clearly tired she walks towards the stairs "I'm really tired I'm just gonna go to bed if that's ok?"

"Of course. I'll see you in the morning, shout if you need anything."

"Thanks Puck. Goodnight."

"Night."

Quinn walks into her new room and turns the lamp by the bed on. She pulls out her pyjama top and shorts and walks into the bathroom to put them on. A few minutes later she exits the bathroom and goes back into her room climbing into bed. She tries for several minutes to get comfy but fails, she lays on her back and lets out a sigh she knows she can't sleep because she's not comfy but because she really wants Puck with her. She hasn't told anyone this but he really does make her feel safe and she has never felt this way about someone not even Finn.

She continues to fidget about when she looks at the clock and see's it saying 12.02. Quinn picks up her cell phone and begins to write a text. "Hey. Sorry if I've woken you, but I can't sleep x"

Within the minute her door creaks open and she sees Puck's figure walk in, she turns the lamp on and her mouth falls open as he stands there in his boxers looking at her.

"You want some company?"

"Uhh yeah." She says moving her eyes from his abs to his face. He notices her looking and smiles smugly. "Sorry if I woke you I couldn't sleep."

"I wasn't asleep either." He says laying on the bed next to her getting under the covers. The two of them gossip about school and the upcoming sectionals competition when Puck feels something heavy on his shoulder, he looks down to see Quinn has fallen asleep on him, he gently kisses the top of her head and closes his eyes.

"Oh my god what is that noise." Quinn says with a groggy voice as she looks up at the clock next to her.

"The alarm, hit the top and it'll stop.

Quinn gives the alarm a bit of a thump harder than she thought to turn it off and drops her head back onto the pillow facing Puck.

"Woahh someones not a morning person." He says moving Quinn's hair away from her face.

"You have a lot to learn about me." She laughs before getting out of bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXX


	4. Chapter 4

Friday had arrived which meant the day of the New Directions first sectionals competition! The rest of the week went by fine, Quinn and Puck were just thankful they hadn't got a slushy facial from anyone yet. Finn still hadn't turned up to Glee club and whenever Quinn saw him in the hallway he just looked right through her as if she didn't exist, which upset Quinn even though she knew he had the right to act this way.

"Reporting for duty Mr Schuester, I have to tell you I get terrible public event anxiety."

"You know what Jacob, we only need a twelfth member so just sway in the back and sing." Miss Pillsbury says as he runs onto the bus.

"You have got to be kidding me." Quinn growls as she looks up to see the frizzy haired teen sit on the front seat with Rachel. "If he even so much as looks at me I'll flip out at him."

"I will do way worse than just throw him in the dumpster if he does trust me." Quinn looks at Puck and smiles.

"I can't believe he would post something so mean on his stupid blog about the Finn situation."

"Ok, right New Directions it's time to go. We have Jacob Ben Israel as our twelve member so let's give him a round of applause for helping us out." Miss Pillsbury shouts out. Only Brittany claps before Santana pulls her hands apart.

"Hey hot momma, how's it goin?" Mercedes says leaning over her seat towards Quinn. Quinn found it strange how the two of them had suddenly really bonded over the past few weeks, but she was so grateful to have a friend to talk to since Santana was now being such a bitch to her and Brittany wasn't allowed to talk to her when Santana was around.

"Hey. I'm fine how are you?"

"I'm good. So first week with Puckerman is nearly up, how's things going with you two?"

Quinn glances quickly at Puck to check he's still busy talking to Mike "Fine. I mean Puck's been amazing but his Mom... I just get this feeling she doesn't really want me there. It's hard to explain she's nice to me but, certain comments I get from her make me feel down and as if I shouldn't be living with them."

"Have you spoke to Puck about it?"

"Not really. I don't want to cause an argument between them and anyways I'm sure it will get better over time."

"What will get better over time?" Puck turns around to join Quinn and Mercedes' conversation.

"Umm, just baby related stuff and girl things."

"Oh" Puck looks a bit awkward and uncomfortable as he turns back around to face the front of the bus. The two girls look at each other and laugh.

XXXXXXXX

"Oh my God I can't believe we won!" Quinn says excitedly.

"I know!"

"I honestly thought it was all over once the other clubs stole our songs."

"I guess Finn saved the day." Puck says half happy and half annoyed. He looks at Quinn and wonders if she still wants to be with Finn. No matter how bad ass he is Quinn is the one thing that gets him scared, scared that one day he'll loose her after fighting and trying so hard to get her. But deep down he knows Quinn better than anyone, she might come across confident and hard to read as she has this wall around her to prevent anyone knowing her feelings, but Puck is the one person who can brake through that wall and he knows she carries a lot of guilt for what they did to Finn, which is why she looks at him that way whenever he's near them. "This is it right?" He says pulling himself out of his thoughts.

"Yeah. It looks like they're definitely out but maybe don't park on the drive just pull up on the edge of the sidewalk. Quinn says pointing out the windshield of Puck's truck as they arrive at Quinn's parents house.

The two get out and Quinn stands just looking at the house for a while. Puck walks around to Quinn and puts his arm around her "are you ready?" He says.

"I think so." They walk up to the house and Quinn quietly unlocks the door and peeks around to make sure that no one is home she is pretty sure the coast is clear and opens the door further. Quinn goes into her room with Puck following close behind and she begins to pack a suitcase of more clothes and things she needs for school.

"Do you wanna bring any of these with you?" Puck says lifting up a photo frame with a picture of Quinn and her family in.

She glances towards what Puck is holding and sternly says "no." He places the photo frame back down "Ok I think I'm done." Quinn says zipping up her suitcase, Puck walks over and picks it up and they walk out of the room.

"Babe, why do you have to turn all the lights out? Your parents won't be home for hours."

"What if the neighbours see, I just don't want to risk anything." She says as she reaches the bottom of the stairs looking through some mail using the light from her cell phone, just then she hears a loud bang and jumps "Holy crap what is that?"

"It's just me." Puck says getting up off the floor.

"What happened?" Quinn says concerned as she slips a letter into her bag.

"I fell down the last few steps."

Quinn begins to laugh "I'm sorry maybe I should have turned a light on" she says still laughing.

"Hey, it's not funny." Puck says grabbing Quinn around the waist and looking into her eyes. She moves a bit of hair away from her eyes.

"We should get going." She whispers. Puck drops his hands from her waist and picks the suitcase back up.

15 minutes later they arrive back at Puck's house and they are greeted by Puck's Mom as they walk through the door.

"Your home. I was wondering where you'd got to."

"We just went to Quinn's to get some more of her stuff while her parents were out."

"Oh. So your planning on staying a while longer then Quinn?"

"Err yeah if that's ok." She says. Puck looks down at Quinn and can see she looks a bit upset.

"Of course it's okay... You can stay as long as you want this is your home." Puck tells her.

"Thanks."

"Are you not going to ask how the competition went?" Puck asks his Mom quickly changing the conversation. The three of them sit down and tell Puck's Mom all about the competition.

"I think I'm gonna head up to bed, it's been a long day." Quinn eventually says.

"Yeah I'm gonna jump in the shower quick." Puck says getting up from his seat and walking with Quinn towards the stairs.

"Careful not to fall up them." She jokes.

The pair walk into Puck's room and Quinn turns on the bed side lamp " I never said thank you for taking me to get my things. I really appreciate it Puck."

He walks towards her and looks a bit shy "I'd do anything for you." He looks into her eyes and steps closer putting the fallen strand of hair behind her ear and moving his hand down to her waist, she gazes into his eyes and moves her head closer to his, he moves in and kisses her gently. Quinn places her hands onto his face and as the kiss deepens she brushes her fingers through his mohawk.

After a while Quinn pulls away "I thought you needed a shower?"

"It was a lie. I just wanted an excuse to be with you." He kisses her again and pulls away "I really mean it when I say I'd do anything for you."

Quinn looks towards his lips and whispers "i know" she moves her eyes up to look into his "you mean a lot to me Puck." They move towards each other and kiss, Quinn moves her hands to the back of Puck's neck and up through his hair as they fall onto the bed.


	5. Chapter 5

"Good morning beautiful" Puck says half sat up in bed eating toast.

"Hey" she says smiling as she sits herself up "what time is it?"

"11"

"Seriously? I haven't slept that well in ages."

"Probably the extra exercise you had last night." Quinn just smiles looking down at the covers "There's some toast and orange juice on the side for you I just made it so the toast should be warm still."

"Thanks" she says retrieving the plate and taking a big bite out of the toast."

"So what do you fancy doing today?"

"I'm not really sure. I kinda need some bigger clothes"

"We could go shopping? Get some things for you and the baby." Puck asks curiously.

"Puck... I haven't made up my mind about keeping her or not yet. I know you want to, but I just don't know if I can. I mean where will she sleep? We can't all live here there isn't enough room for a crib in this room let alone when she's older and needs her own room. It's not like we can afford to move out anytime soon either. Maybe if things were different, if we had more space here or more money to eventually get our own place a stable income then yeah I'd keep her, but right now, I'm still not sure."

Puck tries to hide the fact that the thought of giving up his daughter for adoption kills him inside, but he knows Quinn is right how can they support a growing baby when his pool cleaning business isn't going so great and space would be tight with all the baby things they'd need. "The crib could fit in where the camp bed is." He says hoping to convince Quinn.

Quinn looks over at the un-used camp bed "What about a changing unit, a place for her clothes? Puck, there just isn't enough room."

"I know your right." He says in a sad voice. Quinn leans over and places her head against his bare chest and wraps her arm around him knowing how he really feels.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Quinn walks down the stairs and joins Puck in the kitchen he's sat at the table with his younger sister Olivia and his Mom is stood making a coffee in her work clothes.

"Noah I'm not telling you again your taking Olivia with you."

"Mom, I don't want to take her she's a pain. Why can't she go to her friends or something?"

"What's going on?" Quinn asks as she sits down next to Puck.

"Mom wants us to babysit Olivia today as she's been called into work, but I've told her we're going to the mall and Olivia is not invited!"

"Don't worry Mrs Puckerman we'll look after Olivia, and Puck if you don't want to then I'm sure Olivia and I will find something fun to do today without you."

"Thank you Quinn."

Quinn is pretty certain this is the first time Puck's Mom has said thank you to her in a sincere way since she moved in a week ago. Quinn felt she had done as much as she could to show her appreciation to Mrs Puckerman for letting her stay with them, she'd cleaned up the dishes, picked up Olivia from after school club when no one else could, she'd been doing all of Puck and hers laundry and made the family dinner when Mrs Puckerman was on a later shift, but this is the first time Quinn felt the 'thank you' was genuine. "No problem. So Olivia what do you want to do today?"

"Go to the mall! I haven't been in forever and I need a new dress for Carly's party."

"The mall it is then. Puck are you coming?"

"I guess."

A few hours later they return to the house Quinn and Olivia both have a couple of bags each. Puck goes into the family room and crashes onto the couch looking drained from all the girl activity. Olivia goes up to her room to try on her new dress and Quinn follows Puck into the family room and sits down next to him.

"Thank you for coming today. You know as much as she might not show it, it means a lot to Olivia that you came. She looks up to you you know and you can be real good with her."

"Really?"

"Yes. When I see you being like that with her it makes me realise what a good dad you will be to our daughter."

Puck stares at Quinn in hope that she might be changing her mind on keeping their little girl, he leans in to kiss her and as they're lips touch an over excited child skips in.

"Eww gross!" The two pull apart and look at Olivia.

"Looking good Liv's"

"Yeah, the dress is gorgeous on you."

"I know right." Olivia sits on the arm of the couch "So are you two gonna get married?"

Quinn and Puck both look at each other not sure what to say.

"Um, I think we're a bit young for that." Quinn manages to reply. Olivia seems happy enough with the answer and skips back up to her room.

"Well that was awkward." Quinn says looking at Puck and laughing a little.

"Who knows maybe we will get married some day. But for now I'd really like it if you'd be my girlfriend?"

"Really?"

"Really."

"I'd love to. But just because I'm your girlfriend doesn't mean I'm going to put out for you every night!"

"We'll see, I know you can't resist this body." He jokes. Quinn throws a pillow at him and he pulls her close, she tucks her legs up on the couch and rests her head on his shoulder.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"What are you looking for?"

"A pen."

"Nope sorry don't have one of those in here." Puck says laying on the bed in just a pair of pyjama trousers.

Quinn sighs and walks over to her bag searching for a pen when she pulls out the letter she had put in there the night before and begins to re-read it.

"What's that about?"

"It's from the doctor. Thanking my Mom for paying my overdue bills and for offering to pay for any future bills that may arise."

"Wow. She obviously still cares about you."

"I guess. But, if she really cared she would have supported me and been there for me when she found out, not left it until my dad found out."

"What do you mean?"

"The day she measured me for my chastity ball dress, she knew I was pregnant I could tell by the way she was acting, but she chose to ignore it like every bad feeling in that house."

Puck gets off the bed and hugs her tight, she wraps her arms around his waist and buries her head into him.

"On the positive side the doctors bills are one less thing to worry about." Puck says and kisses the top of her head.

"Mmm. Let's just go to bed I'm tired after today."


	6. Chapter 6

**Skipped a few episodes to Bad Reputation. This chapter is quite a change in the story but I will continue with what has already been written in the next few chapters. **

"Thank goodness it's friday tomorrow. I can't wait to do nothing all weekend, this little girl is tiring me out."

"Just wait until she's here then she really will be tiring us out." Puck replies. Quinn sideways glances at Puck and opens her mouth a little to say something but stops.

She knows how much Puck wants to keep the baby, and he has been amazing to her since he found out the baby was his. But, she never planned her life to be like this. Quinn always thought she would graduate high school as captain of the cheerios and go on to a good college getting out of Lima and away from all it's losers. But now she feels like a Lima loser, and keeping the baby means being stuck in this town for the foreseeable future.

She's desperate for her life to go back to how it used to be, being popular and respected by others not pushed out the way when she walks down the halls.

Puck and Quinn are the last ones to enter the choir room for their early morning practice.

"Who did it?" Mr Schue says in a demanding tone holding up a piece of paper with the title 'Glist' and half of the ND's names on it with points next to their names. "This is serious, Principal Figgins is threatening to disband the club."

"Why are we playing this game? We all know it was Puck." Santana replies.

"Back off, I didn't do squat."

"Then why's your girlfriend first on the glist?" Tina asks.

"And why am I last? Aside from the fact that I refuse to put out for you." Rachel pipes up.

"Ok enough. No one is accusing anyone of anything. Puck seriously did you do it?" Questions Mr Schue.

"I said no. I'm a delinquent sure I like setting stuff on fire and beating people up I don't know I own that. But I'm not a lier."

"Right here's the important part between this and posting coach Sylvester's personal video on YouTube, you guys are getting a pretty bad reputation."

"Why is that a bad thing? Maybe if we seem more dangerous people would stop flushing my glasses down the toilet " Asks Artie.

"Look things are hard right now. I get it, your under a lot of pressure with regionals coming up and I know winning Sectionals hasn't had the positive effect on your popularity that a lot of you thought it would. But becoming what you despise is not the answer."

"Man this song is wack." Mercedes grumbles as she looks at her song sheet Mr Schue has given her.

"No it's not, it's a terrific song on a long list of top hits that, because of time or some bad press has become a joke and like you guys it's time to start rehabilitating this bad reputation."

Mr Schue begins to perform and dance while all the other ND's join in.

XXXXXXX

"So who do you think made the glist?" Puck asks Quinn as they walk out of the choir room.

"Urr, I don't know. Maybe Rachel."

"You think? Would she have the badassness to do that?"

"She wants to be popular right? Why not make a Glist to prove she can be a badass."

"True." Puck replies. Puck's cell goes off and he pulls it out of his pocket and begins to read the text, he is surprised to see it's from Rachel. He looks up very slightly and notices from the corner of his eye that Quinn is staring at him.

"It's from Rachel." He says quickly holding the phone in Quinn's direction so she can see he's telling the truth. She still doesn't trust him 100% since the Santana sexting thing although she is beginning to feel bad for not trusting him as he has changed his ways so much for her.

"What does she want?"

"Um, she wants me to make a video with her for this weeks assignment."

"Fine." Quinn replies in a tone that even Puck can't work out if she's mad or actually fine with it.

"Fine? Did you not want to do the assignment together?"

"I dunno. I guess I might just sit this one out... Tell Mr Schue I've been really tired and busy with school work. So your free to do the video with Rachel." She decides this is a good way to learn to trust Puck.

"Okay." Puck replies a bit unsure of how reasonable Quinn's being.

XXXXXXXXXXX

During last lesson Puck is called into Mr Schue's office.

"I moved it. Someone put it on Rachel's locker and I moved it. I was being a good man, doing the right thing." Puck says to Mr Schue, annoyed no one is believing him that he didn't make the Glist.

"Puck at some point the lies are gonna stop and your going to start to sing."

"If I did it why would I put myself at number 3? As far as badasses go I'm number wah. I'll say it again I didn't do it!"

Puck exits Mr Schue's office and walks down the hallway. "Good luck in there, Mr Schue's really grilling us!" He says to Quinn as she walks towards the office looking nervous.

"Rachel did it. Think about it, I stole the guy she's in love with, then I stole the guy she dated to get over the guy she's in love with and I'm kinda a bitch to her."

"It just doesn't seem like Rachel."

"She's gone behind your back before, and I mean who's to say that there's only one coprolite."

"Your dismissed Quinn, go back to class." Quinn quickly gets up and leaves the office relieved that Mr Schue had believed what she was telling him.

At the end of the day Quinn is stood by Puck's locker waiting for him.

"Hey" she says with a smile and hugs him.

"Hey."

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah let me just grab my jacket." He opens his locker and pulls out his red football jacket "so how was Mr Schue when you spoke to him."

"Angry."

"Yeah he was angry when getting all up in my grill about it."

Quinn stays silent as they walk out of school, she knows she should tell Puck that it was actually her who had made the Glist but she just doesn't know how to. Part of her thinks Puck would say she's a badass and like the fact she made it and another part of her thinks he'd be super annoyed.

"So I'm going over to Rachel's tonight to finish off this video, is that ok?"

"Yeah that's fine."

"I shouldn't be that late do you want me to get you anything on my way back?"

"Maybe some ice cream?"

"More? Didn't you just buy one like 2 days ago?"

"Yeah... But it's the only thing that helps stop this craving for bacon." She says in self defence "I'd ask for bacon but since your mom yelled at me for eating it the other day I think I'll pass and make do with ice cream." Quinn says as she gets out of Puck's truck. "I'll see you later."

"See you in a bit."

"Have fun with Rachel." She jokes, Puck laughs and as Quinn shuts the door to his truck he drives away from his house towards the other side of town.

XXXXXXXXXXX

The next day has arrived and Quinn is sat next to Puck in the choir room ready to see his and Rachel's project. As the video ends Puck is annoyed at how Rachel has used Finn and Jesse in the video too and sits there shocked while Quinn smirks a little to herself.

"Well why don't we just take a moment to really absorb what we've just watched." Rachel tells the class.

"This is garbage." Finn says raising his voice.

"Finn!" Mr Schue calls out.

"No he's right." Puck says "first of all I need to trust my instincts more because I had a feeling when we were shooting that, that it was not going to be good."

"Why didn't you tell me they were going to be in this too? Jesse asks "I thought you and I were going out? Being triple cast by two other guys to play opposite your girlfriend it's mortifying."

"It was an artistic statement." Rachel tries to defend herself.

"No it wasn't. It was you trying to look like you had a bunch of guys fighting over you so you could stop looking like some kind of outcast and be seen as some hot, slutty girl singer." Finn replies, he stands up and walks towards Rachel "how could you do this to me? To all us guys is your stupid reputation more important than your relationships."

Finn and Jesse leave the choir room.

"Class dismissed." Mr Schue says.

"I knew something bad would come of this." Puck says to Quinn. She can't help but giggle under her breath.

"Well, that's your lesson learned. Next time Rachel asks you to do an assignment with her you will know to pass on the offer." Quinn and Puck walk down the hallway. "My next class is down there, I'll see you at lunch." Quinn stops and Puck leans down and kisses her gently.

"See you at lunch." He smiles and continues on his way.

Quinn is trying to walk down the busy hallway without getting pushed when Mr Schue pulls her aside and asks her into an empty classroom.

"I know your behind the glist." He says calmly.

"You have no proof! I can't believe your gonna pin this on me. I'll be expelled, I mean it makes sense everything else has been taken away from me. My popularity, my body, might aswell throw in my education."

"You know when I realised that you did it? The moment I felt what it's like to walk in your shoes, it takes years to build a good reputation but only seconds to destroy it. A couple bad choices and you go from the top to the bottom. You have lost so much Quinn, which means you had the most to gain from the glist."

"I never meant to hurt anybody." She says quietly beginning to cry.

"I know" he whispers.

"I was captain of the cheerleading squad, president of the celibacy club, I had Finn. People would part like the red sea when I walked down the hallway... Now I'm invisible."

"And you think being seen as a cheap tramp is better?"

"A bad reputation is better than no reputation at all."

"Look I know high school feels like your whole lift right now, but it's going to end. Your going to give that baby to a family who really wants it, who's gonna love it and then your going to go on to do amazing things Quinn."

"You really think I can get it all back one day?"

"No. I think you can get something even better. I mean come on, your Quinn Fabray right?! I mean those people didn't part when you walked down the halls, you moved them with your attitude."

"Thanks Mr Shue your a really good teacher even if everyone is calling you a man whore."

Principal Figgins enters the classroom and Mr Schue pretends he doesn't know who made the Glist saving Quinn's education, she breaths a huge sigh of relief.

"Thank you." She whispers to him and exits the room.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Why are you so quiet is everything ok?" Puck wonders as Quinn has been near enough silent since they got home from school.

Quinn looks up at him from the bed where she is sitting and quietly says "I made the Glist." A tear falls down her pale looking face.

"You did it? Why?" Puck raises his voice slightly shocked.

"I just, I guess I just felt like people would think of me as Quinn Fabray again not some stupid, pregnant teenage loser." She says as more tears flow down her face. "I feel like I've lost everything, my home, my family, friends I thought by doing the Glist maybe I'd gain a bit of popularity back."

"Quinn, your something special you always have been and always will be. Since the day I met you I've been in love with you but in all honesty I prefer this Quinn Fabray. The one sat in front of me. You may have lost all of those things but you've gained a lot too." Puck sits on the bed beside Quinn and places an arm around her. "You used to be Queen Bee but you didn't care about anyone but yourself back then now you care for others so much more and that makes you special. I know you don't think of this as your home but it is, you've got me, a beautiful baby girl on the way and since you've helped Mercedes you two have become real good friends. Screw the ones you've lost clearly they aren't real friends if they haven't stuck around, the Glee club all love you... Your not a lima loser."

Quinn looks up and gives a small smile "thank you" she whispers and buries her head into his chest and he hugs and kisses the top of her head.


	7. Chapter 7

Quinn wakes up feeling like a weight has been lifted off her shoulders since telling Puck about the Glist, she turns over and goes to place her hand upon Puck when she realises he isn't there. Quickly her eyes flutter open and she sits up getting head rush.

"Ahh gees that's not nice." She slowly climbs out of bed and places her hand on her head.

–

"Mom, really I'm sure it's nothing just leave it please." Puck whines to his Mom as she is studying his head.

"Noah I don't want to take any risks it doesn't look right, I'm going to book you a doctors appointment."

"Hey what's wrong?" Quinn waddles down the stairs to the kitchen/ diner.

"Nothing. My Mom is just going mad about a tiny spot on my head which is nothing!" He emphasises the nothing at his Mom who is already on the phone. Quinn walks over and looks at Puck's head she then sits down on the chair next to Puck and places her hand on her large stomach.

"How'd you sleep? Little Bug wake you up much last night?"

"She was real good actually, I slept really well."

"I was thinking we could go get her an outfit. I know your not sure about keeping her, but she needs something to wear when she's born I don't want her wearing some hospital onsie. She's our daughter, she's gonna be the most fashionable baby ever."

"I like that. I think we should get her something." Quinn smiles at Puck.

"Awesome we could go today?"

"No Noah you have your doctors appointment at 11.40 your not going anywhere until the doctor has seen you."

"Mom going to the mall quick won't make a bit of difference, we'll be an hour tops!"

"Can't we go after your doctors appointment?" Quinn asks.

"I have to work this saturday afternoon and then after work I'm cleaning Mrs Montgomery's pool." Since Quinn mentioned about money a couple of months ago Puck feels he has proved himself to her that he is serious about her and the baby by getting another job. He hates the job washing dishes at Breadstix's but the money and hours suit him well. And he his glad his pool cleaning business is picking up again bringing in quite a bit of extra cash.

"How about tomorrow then? I doubt I'll be ready to leave in time to go this morning."

"Yeah sounds good." Puck replies.

XXXXXXXXXX

It is half 8 by the time Puck gets home and Quinn is sat watching TV with Olivia.

"Hey" Puck says standing behind the couch wrapping his arms around Quinn and gently kisses her on the lips.

"Eww that's so gross get a room." Olivia moans to the pair of them.

"Hey." Quinn says softly as she turns to look at him properly. "Oh my God where is your hair?" She says stunned by Puck's missing mohawk.

"The doctor made me get it shaved off so he could see what the problem was. Turns out it was nothing! Just a stupid mole that is fine." Puck says angrily.

"I think I quite like you without the mohawk. You look more grown up, a man." Puck smiles at what Quinn has just said to him and kisses her again.

"I'm just gonna leave you two to it." Olivia stands up and walks out of the room.

"Good. Go to bed Livs." Calls Puck. Puck jumps over the couch and continues to kiss Quinn

XXXXXXXXXX

Mondays has come around all to fast and Quinn and Puck walk into school together holding hands.

"Why is everyone looking at me that way?" Puck asks.

"I don't know." Quinn says looking all around her at the staring faces of the other students. "This is my class. Catch you later." Quinn hugs Puck tightly wishing they had more lessons together instead of just Glee club and Spanish.

"See you later babe." He walks off down the hall with people continuing to stare at him. Usually he likes the attention but somehow today it feels different, much different.

–

"Hey girl how was your weekend?" Mercedes asks as Quinn walks into the choir room.

"Hi. It was good thanks how was yours?"

"You know pretty boring didn't do much. What did you get up too?"

"Not that much. Puck and I went and got a few outfits for the baby."

"Oh please Fabray your making me fall asleep with all this baby talk." Santana says.

"Santana that's a bit harsh, leave Quinn alone." Rachel says surprised she's sticking up for Quinn. Quinn turns and smiles thankfully at Rachel.

"Really? Wow so your keeping her?" Mercedes asks excitedly.

"Oh I don't know. I still haven't made up my mind yet, Mr Schue said last week that giving her to a family who loves her means I can continue with my future and I know Puck has got 2 jobs now but space is still an issue and even when she's born there's childcare to consider. But I actually enjoyed shopping for her."

"Even with a baby you can still go to college and pursue your future it will be a hell of a lot harder but if anyone can do it, it's you. Puck has sorted himself out too and I know he will be a good dad and I know you don't think it but you will be a great Mom." Mercedes smiles at Quinn and Quinn smiles back.

"Dude what the hell has happened to your head?" Finn asks as Puck enters the choir room.

"Ohh man seriously I have never been so turned off by you Puckerman." Santana sniggers.

"My Mom thought I had something wrong with my head and I had to shave off the mohawk, turns out it was nothing! Now everyone is treating me different and it's not good!" Puck takes a seat next to Quinn.

"Puck you always tell me to ignore people so take a bit of your own advice and ignore people. Besides it will grow back." Quinn tells Puck.

"Freakin' Jew Fro threatened to throw me in a dumpster and he nearly succeeded."

"Jacob is tiny how would he be able to throw you in a dumpster?"

"Surprisingly he has friends! Pretty sure I've thrown them all in dumpsters" he says proudly "so they want there own back."

"Okay good afternoon guys." Mr Schue bounds into the room like a small excited puppy and claps his hands after the sentence. "Puck, wow look at you." Puck glares at Mr Schue and he quickly looks away. Puck feels a tiny bit of power that he can still intimidate Mr Schue.

XXXXXXXXXX

Quinn's sat at the desk in Puck's room with her homework spread out everywhere when Puck enters, she looks up at him "can you believe all this work and it's only monday."

"Unlucky. I only got math, did it in biology class... Hey there's something I want to talk to you about..."

Quinn looks at him her face changing into a nervous expression "okay..."

"This is just an option and you don't have to make a decision I just want to put it out there so you can think about it. I know you said we didn't have much space here and so for quite a few weeks I've been thinking about it and the future.  
I've been saving all my money and it's adding up nicely, not enough for us to get our own home yet but eventually we will be able too. In the mean time I've spoke to my Mom and she's agreed that if you want too we can clear out the loft and decorate it and either we can go up there where there is enough room for a crib and change this room into a nursery or if we decorate it for Olivia, she can go up there and we can have Liv's room as a nursery. I figured we'd have all summer with Little Bug to get her into a routine or whatever it says in those baby books and then living here free of charge means I can afford childcare for her so we can still go to school..." There is silence for a minute "What do you think?"

"Wow you've really thought about this... I really like the ideas you've come up with but I'm still unsure about keeping her. I think I just need time to think about it, I mean look at all this work it will be great being able to stay in school but what happens when we come home and homework needs to be done... She's not going to just sleep or be content when we need her to be." Quinn looks at Puck and he sits down on the bed feeling exhausted by trying to convince Quinn to keep their daughter. "I'll think about it I promise." She says noticing how down he looks.


	8. Chapter 8

**- A few months later -**

" We should totally name her Jack Daniels."

"Jack Daniels? We are not naming her that, she's a girl!" Quinn says annoyed as she places some books into her locker.

"Fine, Jackie Daniels then."

"We're not naming her Jackie Daniels, or anything for that matter." Quinn slams her locker shut and walks away from Puck. He quickly moves to walk by Quinn.

"Are you serious? Quinn, come on, I've almost finished the nursery for her you can't still be mad at me."

"You've got to be kidding me. Mad? Mad doesn't even cover it Puck. If I were mad at you I'd of slept on the couch, ignored you for a day... Not move out completely and realize you'll never change your childish ways to be a good father to this little girl."

"Quinn, I've said I'm sorry a million times. I don't know what else to do to make it up to you, I've tried...I'm still trying! You gotta help me out here. I know meeting up with Santana was stupid and I get why your pissed at me, believe me I regret it. Santana just made it look way worse than what it was she wanted to break us up."

"Just leave it Puck. I don't want to talk about it, I know how sorry you are but, it's just made think that maybe keeping her at our age just isn't a good idea. I'm sorry." A tear slips down her cheek, she wipes it away and walks off down the hallway leaving Puck close to tears himself.

At Glee rehearsal everyone is dressed up in their Lady Gaga or Kiss costumes. The girls and Mr Schue are watching the boys preform and Quinn finds herself really enjoying the performance.

"They're pretty good huh?"

"Ur, yeah they've done well." Quinn looks at Mercedes.

"I can tell your looking at him Quinn. Your crazy for him and we all know he's crazy for you. Have you guys spoken anymore since he came round the other night?"

Quinn blushes slightly "We've spoken a bit."

"Everyone makes mistakes you know that more than anyone. And for once I can't believe I'm sticking up for Puckerman, but, I don't think any of it was down to him I think Santana tricked him and knew what would happen if you found out."

Quinn nods slightly agreeing with Mercedes.

The boys finish their song and everyone claps.

_- The following day in Glee Club -_

"Mr Schue, If you'd let me there's something I really want to say to Quinn."

"Sure Puck, take the floor."

"If my Kiss mates would help me out. Grab a stool guys."

"Beth I hear you calling But I can't come home right now Me and the boys are playing And we just can't find the sound Just a few more hours And I'll be right home to you I think I hear them calling Oh Beth what can I do Beth what can I do

You say you feel so empty That our house just ain't our home I'm always somewhere else And you're always there alone

Just a few more hours And I'll be right home to you I think I hear them calling Oh Beth what can I do Beth what can I do Beth I know you're lonely And I hope you'll be alright 'Cause me and the boys Will be playing all night."

Puck stands from the stool and walks over to Quinn.

"I think we should name her Beth. And if you'd let me, I'd really like to be there when she's born."

Quinn nods yes and tears fall down her face.


	9. Chapter 9

"I'm so nervous." Quinn paces up and down Mercedes' bedroom with one hand on her back wearing a black and gold dress that covers her bump fairly well.

"Me too. Wait, how are we even getting there? I've been thinking about regionals so much I forgot to ask my dad for a lift. I'm sorry."

"Don't worry I've got it covered Puck said he'd come get us. He should be here by now." Quinn goes over to the large window and looks out down the quiet street.

"I'm glad you two have sorted things out."

"Yeah me too. I feel a bit guilty about it all actually, I came down a bit hard on him." Quinn sits on the bed supporting her back still, suddenly a pain covers her lower back making Quinn inhale deeply.

"Are you okay?" Mercedes asks with concern.

"I'm fine, just a bit of backache... All these baby hormones are making me super emotional, little things send me crazy. Puck's been amazing and I've treated him like crap most the time. Even if sometimes he deserved it."

"Your allowed to be emotional and crazy, your pregnant!" Mercedes looks out the window as she can hear a truck coming down the street "He's here, let's go."

Quinn forces herself up and waddles out of the house, supporting her back with one hand.

* * *

"We are gonna win this!" Squeals Rachel jumping down the stairs into the dressing room with the rest of the New Directions. Quinn struggles down the steps relieved the performance is over.

"Quinny..." A fragile voice call outs. Quinn turns to look at the familiar sound and is shocked to see her Mom standing just outside the dressing room. "I've left your father... Come home with me, we can turn the guest room into a nursery... Quinn, say something, please."

Quinn stares at her mother for a while "my water just broke."

"Finn, Finn!" Shouts Jude Fabray

"No!... Finn's not the father, Puck is... PUCK!"

Puck rushes over to Quinn's side "Quinn. Is everything okay?" A rush of panic goes through him.

"My water broke." Quinn says calmly.

"Oh god, we have to get you to hospital." He wraps his arm around Quinn's waist and starts to move towards the steps up to the exit quickly.

"Puck calm down."

* * *

"This pain is getting so bad." Quinn says through her teeth as Puck helps her into a wheelchair and wheels her into the hospital.

"My daughter, she's having a baby." Judy tells the nurse as they enter the reception.

The nurse leads the way into a delivery suit and the rest of the New Directions follow.

"Sorry, just the father and grandmother past this point." The nurse says.

"Mercedes. You too." Quinn grabs Mercedes and Puck continues to push Quinn into the room.

"Ahhh, you suck, you suck, you suck, you suck!" Quinn screams out towards Puck who stands there watching in amazement yet pure horror. "Ahhhh!"

"Come on Quinny, your doing so well baby." Judy holds Quinn's hand and moves her hair from her sweaty brow.

"Push Quinn, come on she's nearly here." Mercedes says excitedly.

"Let me go! No, no, no, no ahh" Puck looks down as the baby is crowning and jolts back horrified at what he has just witnessed. "Urghh."

"Congratulations, you have a beautiful baby daughter." A nurse places the tiny baby girl onto Quinn's chest and rubs her down with a pink cloth. Quinn automatically wraps her arms around the tiny figure and pulls her up closer to her chest and kisses the top of her head.

"She's beautiful." Judy says touching the newborns hand.

"Well done Quinn, I'm so proud of you." Mercedes kisses the top of Quinn's head and gazes at the baby before heading out of the room to tell the rest of the New Directions the good news.

Puck walks towards Quinn and his daughter, he looks down at Quinn and then at his baby girl, a tear slips down his face and Quinn looks up at him.

"I'm proud of you, she's beautiful. She looks just like you." Quinn continues to gaze at Puck in a loving way but jumps as the baby begins to whimper.

"Hey, sshhh it's okay." Quinn rocks the baby slightly and kisses her head.

A nurse walks over "Is it ok if I take her? We just need to do some routine tests, weigh her things like that. We'll get her dressed up for you and pop her into the nursery so you can get some rest."

"Sure." Quinn says uncertain, she looks down at her daughter, kisses her head and hands her to the nurse.

"Wait." Puck says as he digs down into a hodell "Here, can you dress her in this." Pucks hands out the pink flowery onesie towards the nurse.

"No problem." The nurse takes the onesie and heads out of the room leaving just Quinn and Puck alone.

Puck sits on the chair next to Quinn's bed and takes her hand "Thank you for the best day of my life. I know we're not keeping her but she's perfect."

Quinn smiles at Puck "I'm gonna get some rest." She turns over facing away from Puck as tears stream down her tired face.

A few hours later Quinn and Puck stand looking through a large window into the hospital nursery.

"Do you want to keep her?" Puck asks.

"No. Do you?"

Puck rests his head on the glass of the window with a look of disappointment.

"Did you love me?" Quinn questions Puck still looking at her baby.

"Yes, especially now." Puck looks at Quinn, with a smile slightly blushing. Quinn looks at him and smiles. She's about to say something when...

"Which ones yours?" A familiar figure stands next to Quinn, both Quinn and Puck seem shocked to see her. "Oh, I see her now. She looks like you." Shelby looks at Quinn then back at the little girl who lay sleeping. "Has she got a name?"

"No." Quinn replies bluntly.

"Beth." Puck interrupts.

"Beth, I like it." Shelby says. The three of them stand there looking into the window for a moment before Shelby departs the area.

"Puck, I'm sorry for being such an ass the past few months and I've never really said thank you for everything you've done for us, so thank you."

"Your welcome. But, like I've said before I'd do anything for you... For both of you."

"I know." There's a silent pause, Quinn, looks up at Puck "I want to keep her."

Puck looks up at Quinn "Really?"

"Yeah. She's perfect and she's ours."

Puck embraces Quinn and kisses the top of her head "Thank you!"

A few days later everyone is in the auditorium with Mr Schue, remembering the past year they've had before Glee Club gets cancelled for good and the club all go their separate ways again. Puck walks in on stage.

"Mr Schue, if I may say something?"

"Sure Puck."

"Quinn and I would like to introduce everyone to Beth." Puck looks behind him as Quinn walks on stage with a little bundle in her arms. The Glee club all gasp happily except Santana.

"Beth Puckerman, meet the Glee club." Quinn says to Beth as she reaches Puck's side and strokes Beth's head with a finger. Puck wraps his arm around Quinn's waist feeling extremely proud.


End file.
